


Prompt: Kiss; Leverage and Supernatural; Nate Ford

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [87]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Bitterness, Conversations, Demon Deals, Drabble, Gen, Mentioned Jim Sterling (Leverage), POV Nathan Ford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Drabble. An interaction between Nate and Crowley. Complete.
Series: Drabbles [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873
Kudos: 9





	Prompt: Kiss; Leverage and Supernatural; Nate Ford

Of course, the demon looks like Sterling, is Nate’s bitter thought.

“Do we have a deal, then,” Crowley inquires.

Father Paul pops into his head. He remembers the thoughts he used have on what sort of man he hoped, believed, Sam would grow up to be. Sophie, he knows even she wouldn’t make a deal with a demon; it’s not something a mortal can hope to con themselves out of.

“Yes.”

“Then, pucker up. The deal will be sealed with a kiss.”

Of course, he thinks with an even sourer bitterness, the demon looks like Sterling.

He braces himself. “Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I didn't add Sterling in the character tag, but if a reader wants to believe Sterling and Crowley are one-in-the-same or that Crowley is possessing Sterling in this fic, feel free. Likewise, if a reader wants to believe Sterling and Crowley are two completely separate characters who simply share a physical resemblance in this fic, go ahead.


End file.
